nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Zatoichi
Zatoichi is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 5. Zatoichi is one of the most controversial and divisive characters in NoDQ CAW history. His rise to the top of the NoDQ CAW mountain split fan opinion between those who enjoyed the character doing something unique and those who did not care for him defeating so many popular Superstars in short order- mirroring the real life rise of many a real wrestler. Appearance Zatoichi is an average looking East Asian human male. Zatoichi's unassuming appearance is something he uses to his advantage, lulling his foes into a sense of false security. Zatoichi wrestles in a sumo-style pair of trunks and taped wrists and calves. NoDQ CAW History Season 5 Zatoichi debuted at Undisputed Universe, where he faced the Hulk. Zatoichi picked the Hulk apart in impressive fashion, defeating the Jade Giant in no time at all. Season 6 Zatoichi would face Leatherface on the fourth episode of NoDQ Action. Leatherface would be frustrated by his inability to hit Zatoichi and would lose the match quickly. On the tenth episode of NoDQ Action, the Joker would be Zatoichi's next opponent. The Joker tried to use underhanded tactics to defeat Zatoichi, foolishly attempting to use smoke to blind Zatoichi in spite of Zatoichi already being blind. The Joker was punished with a loss at Zatoichi's hands. At Spring Cleaning, the Joker and Leatherface would take Zatoichi on together in a Handicap Match but, even as a duo, were unable to defeat Zatoichi. Season 7 On the fourteenth episode of NoDQ Action, Zatoichi faced Michael Myers. Myers tried a slow, methodical approach in an attempt to catch Zatoichi off-guard but would be the next Superstar to fall to the Blind Swordsman. After the match, Freddy Krueger made his way to the stage to note he was impressed at Zatoichi, but that Zatoichi would not be a star until he had defeated the Dream Master. Two episodes later, Zatoichi would have a chance to do exactly that in a match that was also a #1 Contender's Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Freddy proved to be Zatoichi's toughest challenge yet and was certainly not above using weapons to gain an advantage. Nevertheless, Zatoichi prevailed once more and was named #1 Contender to Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship. Zatoichi and the Man of Steel would clash at Fully Charged with the title on the line. The two had the most back-and-forth match of Zatoichi's career, with Superman turning the tide against Zatoichi in the later part of the match. Regardless, Zatoichi picked up the victory with a Zatoichi Slam. Undefeated, Zatoichi retired as NoDQ CAW Champion. Season 8 Zatoichi would come out of retirement to be the first entrant in the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Zatoichi would be attacked by Frankenstein with a Big Boot and Monster Bomb before the match was restarted. Zatoichi would fare well in the match and it would take the combined might of Freddy Krueger, the Terminator and Michael Myers to eliminate him. Real World History Zatoichi is the title character in a series of films and television series produced in Japan since the 1960s. In the series, Zatoichi is a swordsman who was blinded during childhood through illness. He would learn to hone his remaining senses to superhuman levels, allowing him incredible reflexes. Zatoichi is known as the Blind Swordsman, feared for his prowess with the blade. Zatoichi uses his skills to protect the weak and the innocent, particularly from yakuza gangs. Shintaro Katsu was the first person to portray Zatoichi on film. Since then he has been played by other actors, including Takeshi Kitano. One of the Zatoichi films was remade for Western audiences, starring Rutger Hauer. In-ring Style and Personality Zatoichi's style is unique in NoDQ CAW as he is the only passive Superstar on the roster. Zatoichi instead relies on using his opponents' momentum against themselves and reversing or countering their assault. Zatoichi will often follow up a successful reversal with a painful submission hold. Zatoichi makes a point of always asking his opponent to make the first move- thus his opponents open each match with a difficult decision: they can either attempt to hit him and fall prey to his reversals and follow-up attacks or they can stand about and wait as nothing happens, not winning the match either. Despite being blind, Zatoichi's heightened remaining senses make his ring awareness second to none and it is extremely difficult to catch him off-guard. Zatoichi would fight a series of villainous Superstars during his tenure in NoDQ CAW, perhaps as an indicator of his honourable ways. Zatoichi would retire from competition upon winning the NoDQ CAW Championship, feeling he had nothing left to prove, suggesting a humility lacking in others. Finishing Moves *Zatoichi Slam (Canadian Hammer) *Yakuza Kick *Gorry Bomb Trivia *Zatoichi's win-loss-draw record is stated above to be 7-1-0. If the result of Zatoichi v Jeff Meacham were to be counted, it would be 7-2-0, but this match is not considered part of the regular NoDQ CAW continuity. Category:Superstars Category:Movie Icons